Meanie - A Little Boy (Meanie Ver)
by Delulu98
Summary: WonWoo baru saja pindah kesebuah desa terpencil di mokpo. Namun selama disana ia merasa bosan dan kesepian. Namun itu semua berubah saat sosok Lee Chan datang dan mulai merubah hari harinya. MEANIE/MINWON/GYUWON/DINO/LEECHAN/Slight JiHan and Hansol. Ps : ff ini sudah pernah dipublis dg pair lain


Cast:

Jeon WonWoo

Kim MinGyu

Lee Chan

Slight

Yoon Jung Han

Hong JiSoo

Choi HanSol

Genre: Drama, mistery, Mirrage life.

Rated: T

Length: OneShoot.

Summary: WonWoo baru saja pindah kesebuah desa terpencil di mokpo. Namun selama disana ia merasa bosan dan kesepian. Tapi semua itu berubah saat sosok Lee Chan datang dan mulai merubah hari harinya.

.

Sudah sekitar satu minggu aku pindah kedesa ini. Desa yang lokasinya cukup terpencil di mokpo.. Selama disini, hari hari yang kurasakan sangat membosankan dan aku juga merasa kesepian.

Namun sudah beberapa hari ini rasa bosan itu dan sepi itu hilang saat tiba tiba saja sesosok anak laki laki itu datang dan menemaniku.

Kepindahanku kesini terasa cukup berat, karna itu artinya aku harus meninggalkan sahabat dan juga orang tua ku yang ada di Seoul, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, sebagai seorang istri aku harus selalu ada dan menemani MinGyu kemanapun ia ditugaskan.

Pekerjaannya sebagai seorang dokter membuatnya harus siap jika sewaktu waktu ia mendapat tugas menjadi dokter di tempat terpencil seperti saat ini. MinGyu sebenarnya tau jika aku merasa berat jika harus meninggalkan Seoul, meninggalkan keluarga dan sahabat sahabat kami, maka sebab itu ia merasa akan lebih baik jika meninggalkan ku saja di Seoul dan akan pulang jika sudah akhir pekan.

"Desa itu cukup sepi, rumah rumah saling berjauhan dan sepanjang daerah rumah kita hanya ada Kebun stroberi, apel dan sawah. Dan tak akan ada kegiatan yang menarik untukmu. Itu pun jika kau mau untuk bergabung bersama ibu ibu didesa untuk sekedar berbincang atau melihat mereka memanen buah. Tapi tetap saja, kau akan merasa bosan nantinya"ucap MinGyu saat ia kami akan pindah seminggu yang lalu. Aku bingung dan hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibirku. Tapi jika aku memilih tinggal di Seoul akan sangat egois dan tidak setia jika aku membiarkan MinGyu tinggal sendirian di sana. Dan... pada akhirnya disinilah aku, duduk diam sambil menonton tv atau membaca untuk menghabiskan hari hingga MinGyu pulang dari tempat prakteknya, sungguh membosankan. Namun semuanya berubah saat anak laki laki itu datang dan membuat hari hari ku berubah.

Anak laki laki itu sangat manis, namanya Lee Chan. umurnya sekitar 5 atau 6 tahun, kulitnya putih bersih dan matanya bulat bercahaya, rambutnya hitam lurus sedangkan senyumnya tampak begitu manis membuatku jatuh hati pada anak laki laki itu. Namun ada yang membuatku bingung sekaligus heran, ia selalu terlihat datang sendiri tanpa ada orang tua atau pengasuh yang menemaninya. Jika ku tanyakan tentang orang tuanya, ia selalu mengatakan bahwa orang tuanya adalah Ayah dan Ibu. Aku rasa dia belum terlalu mengerti bahwa Ayah dan Ibunya pun punya nama. Tapi yang pasti, semenjak Lee Chan datang, aku tak pernah merasa kesepian dan bosan lagi. Aku selalu menemaninya bermain, membacakan cerita, mengajarkannya menulis dan menggambar, bahkan dia tak menolak waktu ku ajak makan siang bersama. Beberapa kali aku memaksa untuk mengantarnya pulang, tapi ia bersikeras ingin pulang sendiri dan mengancam jika aku tetap mengantarnya pulang, besoknya ia tak akan mau main kerumahku lagi.

.

Malam itu aku dan MinGyu sedang bersantai didepan ruang tv seraya menonton acara favorite kami. Dan saat itu aku teringat akan sosok Lee Chan yang selalu datang dan menemaniku.

"MinGyu-ah.."Panggil ku seraya mendongakkan kepalaku menatap wajahnya. Aku sedang dalam posisi bersandar didadanya. MinGyu hanya menggumam sebagai jawaban.

"Kau tau siapa warga disini yang punya anak laki laki berumur sekitar 6 tahun?"tanyaku. MinGyu menoleh kepadaku dan berpikir sejenak.

"Sepertinya tidak, semua warga disini anaknya sudah besar besar dan beberapa pergi kekota untuk kuliah atau bekerja sekali ada pun umurnya baru 3 tahun atau lebih tua dari yang kau katakan. Ada apa? Kau sudah ingin punya anak , hm.?"

Entah kenapa pipiku terasa panas saat MinGyu mengucapkan kalimat yang terakhir. Tapi jawaban MinGyu tadi sungguh jauh dari dugaanku. Dan aku simpulkan jika mungkin MinGyu belum mengenal warga didesa ini secara menyeluruh. Maklum saja, dia kan selalu pergi pagi dan pulang saat sore atau malam hari. Waktu senggangnya hanya ada pada akhir pekan dan itu pun lebih sering kami habiskan untuk pulang ke Seoul dan mengunjungi orang tua dan teman teman kami.

Pagi ini saat MinGyu akan berangkat kerumah sakit aku hendak bercerita tentang MinGyu, siapa tau dia lupa kalau ada seorang anak laki laki yang juga tinggal di daerah tempat kami tinggal. Tapi sepertinya dia begitu buru buru sehingga aku harus memendam keinginan ku itu. Sebelum berangkat ia sempat menghampiriku.

"Sayang.. kau masih memikirkan tentang ceritamu itu hm?"aku tak menjawab, MinGyu hanya tersenyum tipis. "Sayang... saat aku datang kesini dan menemui kepala desa disini untuk mengurus kepindahan kita, aku sempat bertemu dengan warga yang kebetulan sedang rapat. Warga disini hanya sekitar seratus kepala keluarga dan aku sudah bertemu dengan semuanya. Saat itu kau kan tidak ikut karna masih di seoul.."Aku mengerucutkan bibirku saat mendengar ucapan MinGyu. Aku ingin menjawab ucapan MinGyu, tapi ia sudah berlari menuju mobilnya. Aku hanya bisa menghela napas kecewa.

.

Hari ini Lee Chan tidak datang, padahal aku sudah menyiapkan makanan kesukaannya. Aku menunggunya sampai lewat dari waktu makan siang, tapi Lee Chan tetap tak datang. Akhirnya aku pun makan siang sendiri seraya berpikir, mungkin dia sedang sakit. Aku masih penasaran kenapa Lee Chan tidak datang hari ini, dan karna rasa penasaran dan keinginan ku untuk tau dimana rumahnya semakin kuat, dan akhirnya kuputuskan untuk berjalan jalan disekitar desa dan bertanya pada warga yang kutemui tentang Lee Chan.

.

Sore menjelang malam, aku pun bergegas untuk pulang karna jam segini MinGyu sudah pulang biasanya. Aku pulang dengan rasa kecewa dan juga masih ada rasa penasaran akan Chan. Jawaban dari para warga masih membingungkan karna semua yang mereka katakan hampir sama dengan apa yang iMinGyu katakan tadi pagi.

"Maaf anak muda, kami tidak pernah tau ada warga yang punya putra berumur 6 tahun dan bernama Lee Chan di desa ini."ucap beberapa wanita paruh baya yang saat itu sedang memanen buah apel. Aku sekali lagi hanya bisa menghela napas kecewa. Aku benar benar bingung dengan apa yang terjadi di desa ini sebenarnya.

Aku ingin sekali bercerita pada MinGyu tentang Lee Chan, tapi setiap kali aku ingin bercerita dia pasti sudah tidur atau terlihat sangat lelah karna harus menangani pasien yang cukup banyak. Dan hal itu pun sekali lagi membuatku harus menahan rasa ku untuk bercerita tentang Lee Chan padanya karna aku sungguh tak tega jika harus menganggunya apa lagi harus mendengar cerita ku yang bahkan aku sendiri tak mengerti.

Besok dan besoknya hingga sudah sekitar satu minggu Lee Chan tak pernah lagi datang kerumah ku dan itu membuat ku sedih dan kembali merasa kesepian. Untuk mengisi kesepian aku pun kembali memilih menonton tv, membaca buku atau hobi baru ku bersepeda dan membantu ibu ibu petani memetik apel atau stroberi. Namun kadang kalanya aku merindukan sosok Lee Chan. Aku berpikir, mungkin keluarga Lee Chan harus pindah atau berpergian dan membuat Lee Chan tak sempat memberitahuku. Kadang, aku teringat kegiatan bersama kami, entah itu saat kami makan siang bersama, bermain bersama, atau saat aku memperhatikan wajah lucunya yang serius saat aku tengah membacakan sebuah cerita untuknya. Dada ku kadang terasa sesak saat mengingatnya. Dan entah kenapa aku begitu kehilangan sosok Lee Chan. Padahal saat aku di Seoul aku pernah menjadi relawan untuk mengajar di sebuah play group dan taman kanak kanak yang saat itu selalu dihabiskan bersama dengan anak anak seumuran Lee Chan. Tapi tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang berhasil mengambil hatiku seperti halnya Lee Chan.

.

Dihari minggu yang membosankan ini, aku dan MinGyu hanya bersantai diteras rumah dengan secangkir teh ginseng dan kue beras. Minggu ini harusnya kami pulang ke Seoul, tapi karna keadaan MinGyu yang kurang sehat kegiata rutin itu pun harus ditunda. Tapi tanpa kami ketahui, orang tua MinGyu datang bersama dengan seorang wanita paruh baya untuk membantu membereskan rumah dan juga menemaniku agar aku tidak merasa kesepian. Aku tentu saja senang saat itu, karna setidaknya aku punya teman bercerita dan tidak sendirian lagi saat MinGyu sedang pergi bekerja.

Sejak hari itu, sedikit demi sedikit aku mulai melupakan Lee Chan dan mulai menikmati hari hariku di desa ini. Dan sepertinya aku mulai menyukai desa ini, orang orangnya begitu ramah dan baik pada ku dan MinGyu.

Setahun berlalu dan masa tugas MinGyu pun selesai dan itu artinya kami harus kembali ke Seoul. Dan tentu saja aku sangat senang akan hal itu walau ada rasa sayang dan sedih karna sejujurnya aku mulai betah dan juga karna aku mulai akrab dengan warga warga di desa ini. Tapi tetap saja, bagaimana pun aku harus kembali Seoul, karna MinGyu juga ada pekerjaan disana.

Dan sejak tiba di Seoul, kenangan tentang Lee Chan secara perlahan mulai hilang dan tergantikan dengan kesibukanku yang menjadi seorang guru disebuah sekolah menengah atas di Seoul, dan ditambah lagi... Aku sedang mengandung anak MinGyu dan usia kandunganku sudah menginjak usia 4 bulan. Aku merasa sangat senang dan aku juga merasa jika kehidupanku mulai berjalan dengan baik dan Normal.

.

Suatu hari, saat aku dan MinGyu sedang bersantai di apartement kami, MinGyu tiba tiba saja berucap jika ia ingin mengunjungi desa tempat kami tinggal dam tempat ia bertugas beberapa waktu lalu. Aku tak keberatan dan malah sangat antusias saat itu dan jadilah, siang itu juga kami berangkat dan saat tiba kami berencana akan menginap rumah kepala desa.

Aku sungguh tak menyangka saat itu, kedatangan ku dan MinGyu disambut dengan Baik dan antusias oleh para warga, bahkan ada diantara mereka yang menawarkan kami tempat untuk menginap dirumahnya. Tapi ada satu kabar yang cukup mengejutkan, rumah yang dulu sempat kami tinggali ternyata kini sudah ada yang menempati. Kepala desa bilang, orang baru yang menempat rumah itu juga datang dari Seoul, karna ada urusan pekerjaan mereka pun menempati rumah itu hingga urusan mereka selesai.

Besoknya, saat aku dan MinGyu akan pulang ke Seoul. Kami menyempatkan diri untuk mengunjungi pasangan itu, mereka terlihat sebagai pasangan yang bahagia, dan mereka terlihat seumuran dengan ku dan MinGyu yang juga sosok yang ramah serta ada seorang balita laki laki berusia 1 tahun.

Seakan sudah kenal dengan lama kami pun langsung akrab saat itu. Ini juga karna JiSoo dan JungHan memperlakukan kami dengan sangat baik. Saat berbincang, JungHan tak hentinya mengeluhkan rasa Bosan karna suasana yang jauh 180 derajat dari Seoul, namun JungHan tak merasakan yang namanya kesepian sepertiku dulu karna saat JiSoo pergi untuk mengawasi kebun apel dan peternakan ada HanSol yang menemaninya. Walau begitu tetap saja, ada kalanya waktu HanSol sedang tidur siang JungHan dia hanya akan menonton tv atau membaca buku, seperti halnya aku dulu.

MinGyu dan JiSoo sepertinya menemukan ketertarikan yang sama akan bermain catur, Aku dan JungHan pun memilih bergeser dan pergi kehalaman belakang untuk menyiapkan makan siang. Aku terkadang tersenyum saat melihat tingkah aktif dari HanSol, anak laki itu nampak berkali kali pergi menuju sebuah kebun stroberi kecil dan tak jarang asik sendiri dengan kegiatannya menyantap stroberi stroberi itu.

"HanSol terlihat seperti anak yang sangat aktif ya."ucap ku, JungHan hanya tersenyum.

"Yah, Keaktifannya menurun dari sang ayah yang kadang tak bisa diam."jawab pria manis itu seraya mengusap rambut kecoklatan putranya.

Aku mengangguk paham dan kembali menyibukan diri untuk menyiapkan makan siang. Tak jarang aku melontarkan pertanyaan tentang perasaanya selama tinggal disini dan ia bercerita apa yang ia rasakan sama dengan ku saat pertama kali datang kesini.

"Tenang saja, lama kelamaan kau akan betah tinggal disini, desa ini memang sangat sepi. Tapi coba lah untuk berjalan jalan untuk bertemu beberapa warga yang biasanya sedang berkebun atau memanen buah. Pasti dengan itu kau akan cepat menyukai tempat ini. Dan lagi, desa ini sangat cocok untuk mu yang ingin merilexkan pikiran."ucapku mencoba meyakinkan JungHan.

"Hmm.. baiklah, akan ku coba nanti. Tapi jika kau ingin tau, rumah ini dulunya adalah rumah nenekku."aku terkejut saat mendengar ucapan JungHan yang terakhir.

"Benarkah?"tanya ku memastikan. JungHan hanya mengangguk.

"Ya, tapi rumah ini kosong sejak 60 tahun lalu karna sebuah kejadian .."

"Kejadian apa?"aku sepertinya mulai penasaran dengan seluk beluk rumah ini.

JungHan pun bercerita tentang rumah neneknya ini dan dari cerita itu, aku tau semuanya. Ternyata, orang tua dari nenek JungHan adalah tokoh masyarakat di desa ini, dan merupakan panutan juga orang kaya di desa ini. Hidup mereka awalnya baik baik saja dan sangat bahagia. Tapi suatu malam kebahagiaan itu sirna saat beberapa perampok datang dan menjarah semua yang ada dirumah itu dan tragisnya, adik laki laki dari neneknya yang saat itu baru berusia 6 tahun tewas karna tembakan yang di lepaskan oleh salah satu perampok saat itu, tembakan itu tepat mengenai dada adik dari nenek JungHan dan sang adik pun tewas ditempat saat itu.

Namun dari apa yang diceritakan oleh JungHan adalah saat aku mengetahui nama dari adek nenek JungHan, anak laki laki itu bernama Lee Chan.

Aku terkejut, tentu saja, tapi aku tidak tau dan tidak ingin tau apakah Lee Chan yang diceritakan JungHan adalah Lee Chan yang dulu selalu menemani hari hari ku saat dirumah ini? Atau Lee Chan yang itu hanya kebetulan saja bernama sama. Aku tidak perduli sama sekali, tapi hari itu juga, ingatanku tentang Lee Chan kembali keluar dan aku tak akan melupakannya lagi hari itu. Aku akan mengingat sosok Lee Chan sebagai anak laki laki manis yang selalu menemaniku dan mengajakku bermain bersama. Dan mungkin saja, saat anak ku lahir nanti akan ku beri nama yang sama dengannya bila anak ku yang lahir laki laki nantinya. Tanpa sadar aku mengelus perut ku yang mulai membuncit dan aku tersenyum setelahnya

.

.

.

End

.

.

Hi .-.

Aku kemabali dari masa hibernasi saya #plak

Aku aku lagi kena WB parah, dan buat ngisi kekosongan aku milih buat ngeremake beberapa ffku, salah satunya yang ini. Pairnya aku pakek meanie karna meanie adalah otp fav aku di seventeen. Dan buat JiHan, aku makek mereka aku bingung buat masukin pair sapa, aku sempet minta saran sama temen ku, tapiiiiiii... Maaf gebi aku kurang sreg sama seoksoon :(. Setelah mikir mikir dan mikir akhirnya aku milih JiHan aja dan anaknya si Hansol.

Ok mungkin itu aja kali yah.. Aku ucapin terima kasih buat kalian yang udah baca ff ku ini, eumm.. Dan buat selanjutnya aku mungkin akan ngeremake ffku yang lain, dengan otp fav aku yang lain, kek misal.. Vkook, HyungWonHo ato mungkin JaeYong, (aku lagi jatuh cinta sama JaeYong aaaa~)

Udah lah kebanyakan bacot.. itu aja.. aku pamit. Bye~


End file.
